Dancing In Circles
by Eli
Summary: The game is fierce


Title: Dancing in Circles  
  
Author: The Lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.  
  
Summery: Sara tries to kick back and relax, but ends up in a fierce competition of wit, skill, and video games? Just a little idea I had while I was playing the PS.  
  
Note: Dave and Busters is an arcade  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own DDR on Ps1, though.  
  
-Dave and Busters-  
  
"Sara, come on!" Gabriel said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the brightly lit building. They were twenty feet away and Sara could already hear the entire racket from inside the closed doors.  
  
She had told Gabe she wanted relaxation. She did not say bring her to the loudest arcade around. After a day of court, Jake, and Dante, she REALLY did not want to hang out.  
  
"Gabriel, I'm too tired for this. I promise we'll do this another night...."  
  
"But Sara." Gabriel whined out. She rolled her eyes. He was such a little kid at times. He pouted, and she just shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Alright." She groaned and followed Gabriel into the building.  
  
The music was blasting and people were laughing. The lights were too bright and hung low above them. Sara prayed to God that she didn't get a migraine in the middle of this. Gabriel had them rush past the pool tables and bar and enter the arcade. Sara raised her eyebrow at the large rooms of entertainment.  
  
"Video games, Gabe?"  
  
"Give it a chance, chief." They got two hundred dollars worth of credit and Gabriel proudly led the way to his favorite games.  
  
The first game he chose was the boxing game, which was pretty pointless since he went up against Sara. She kicked his ass six ways to Sunday before he finally gave in.  
  
The next was House of The Dead. Gabriel's mastery of where all the short cuts were along with Sara's aim won the whole game. Sara smirked at the child's play as Gabe proudly entered their initials into the top ten rankings.  
  
It was times like these that she remembered their was a bit of an age gap between them. One that she rather not try to cross beyond the bounds of friendship. Anything else and his youth would be the proverbial straw on her back that would have her choking him to death. Yeah, friends were a lot better.  
  
Gabriel wanted to attack the ticket games to win prizes, but going around collecting tickets for cheap little stuff animals was beyond her limit. He sulked at the lost, but knew that this time he couldn't win.  
  
Suddenly, a game caught Sara's eye. No one was currently on it, so she stepped up. It had a huge big screen TV and a floor pad with arrows on it. She turned and looked at Gabriel.  
  
"What is this?" Gabriel looked at it for a second before going into a fit of hyper ness.  
  
"Chief, this is Dance Dance Revolution!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, DDR?" The look on her face showed that she clearly didn't. "Anyway, it's this game where you watch the screen and follow the movements of the arrows to match the ones on the floor. Basically, it shows you the moves and you mimic them at a certain time."  
  
Sara nodded and shrugged off the jacket. "Can't be too hard." Gabriel nodded his head and started up the game. He put the setting on easy and then started flipping through levels. He stopped at one that read "Brilliant 2U"  
  
The rhythm was fast and complicated, even for beginners. Gabriel stumbled and often had to stop since when he jumped, he landed off of the arrows. By the time the song was done, he was breathing heavily and had barely gotten a C.  
  
Sara, on the other hand, took to it instantly. It was naturally inside of her. She hadn't even broken a sweat and had gotten an A+. Gabriel looked over to her screen in disbelief.  
  
"No way! You must have played this before!" Gabriel panted out.  
  
"I've never seen one of these things in my life except for today, I swear." Sara said honestly. Gabriel looked at her for a second before nodding.  
  
"Okay, Miss-I-'m-just-a-natural, why don't you try a harder level as I regain control of my breathing, which should be some point in the next millennium."  
  
Sara shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Gabriel leaned against the side of the machine.  
  
"I'll choose your levels." He declared as he fondled with the controls. He set the mode on hard and picked a level called Dub-I-Dub. She groaned as she heard the tune pop up.  
  
"Had to pick a girly song, didn't you?"  
  
"Why, of course." He smirked. "Okay, dance yourself out of this one, Chief."  
  
The music started and it was an if Brittney Speares went Techno type of song. Sara just ignored the tune and concentrated on the beat. She jumped, sped, and made her way through the level with another A. Gabriel's mouth hung open.  
  
"No way! How are you taking to this game so fast?"  
  
"It's fun." Sara said with a shrug. People started gathering around.  
  
"Whoa, looks like you have an audience, Sara. You gotta oblige." She looked at the small crowd watching her and smiled.  
  
"Alright, but I pick the level." She moved the setting from hard to expert. She scrolled through and picked a song with the title "Drop the Bomb."  
  
The song started immediately. It was fast, complicated, and physically straining, but she got through it with barely the slightest show of being tired. Her mind was running off to another place when she played, and it was a good feeling. It got the irritating side out of her.  
  
Suddenly, Sara looked across from where she stood on the machine. Another small group and crowded behind the DDR game opposite of hers. The crowd was in total awe of the player. His level was named "Paranoia Evolution" and he ended up with an A+. The mini crowd all made encouraging comments. She smiled and thought of how much fun a competition would be.  
  
"Hey!" She called over to the man. He stood straight when he heard her voice and slowly turned to face her. Sara felt herself almost faint of pure shock.  
  
Ian Nottingham was the one who faced her.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She looked him up and down quickly and couldn't figure out why she didn't recognize him before. Maybe it had to do with the fact he had ditched the layers of clothing and actually had on color. He looked almost normal in his black pants and red t-shirt. Key word being almost.  
  
They stood there staring at each other till Ian finally gave out a half smile. "Hey Sara."  
  
It was a lame response, but at least it was conversation.  
  
Gabriel looked on in semi fear. His hand immediately went to cover his neck. He didn't care if anyone saw him as a wimp. If the same man who tried to strangle you showed up mysteriously, you'd be anxious for your life, too.  
  
"Your pretty good." Ian added after another brief silence.  
  
"Likewise." Sara replied meekly. "I challenge you." She said as she smirked. "Three round, highest score wins. You in?"  
  
He looked at her and then the crowd. Usually when he got this many peoples attention, he stopped and went to the shadows for a while. But with Sara grinning at him like the Cheshire cat, how could he refuse?  
  
He quietly jumped over the bar and walked over to her DDR machine. He took his card out and started the game up. The small crowd slightly cheered. Gabriel stood a few feet back to get a better look at what the wielder and her protector could do.  
  
Sara switched the mode from expert to maniac. "What level?" She asked as she flipped through songs. He shrugged.  
  
"Ladies first." He said meekly. Sara rolled her eyes and chose a song, "Dynamite Rave."  
  
It was fast and extremely complicated. If they weren't sweating before, they would be now. The rhythm once again took over and she didn't stop till the moves ended. They both had gotten A, but Sara scored more perfects. Round one went to her.  
  
She smiled sweetly and let him pick the next song. It was the same one he was doing earlier, except harder and with another beat added to it. The level was "Paranoia Rebirth".  
  
Sara and Ian slammed on the arrows. The song wasn't just fast. It was practically gone before you could blink. Sara didn't know how either one was keeping up. In the middle, Sara got really into it and added a jumping, spinning combo. The crowds cheered for more and soon both were not only getting perfects, but were performing crowd-pleasing tricks. The song finally ended. They checked the score. Round two went to Ian.  
  
They both took a second to catch their breath. Gabriel passed Sara a soda and she downed it. When they were no longer panting, they took their places on the control pads. Sara told Gabriel to pick their last level. He pressed the numbers randomly and pushed down on one. "Afronova" was selected.  
  
"Good luck, chief." Gabriel said as he quickly moved to get out of the way.  
  
Sara smirked at Ian. "This is the last round. Make it count, Nottingham."  
  
"I intend to."  
  
The music started up and grabbed their attention. If they had thought the last song was fast, this song was worst. It must've been going at the speed of light. Both struggled and made no mistakes. At one point in the song, they both had to spin on the dance pads to get the moves done in time. The crowd was highly pleased.  
  
2/3 of the song was done and still neither had made a mistake. The crowd was on the edge with excitement. 55, 87, 113. The perfect combo numbers just went higher and higher.  
  
The witchblade glowed lightly on Sara's wrist, happy with her physical endurance to play the game. The energy she showed was very noble, as her bloodline was supposed to be.  
  
134, 168, 205. Both perfectly in unison. The staff had even stopped to watch. They couldn't remember anyone being this good. And they had been around a while.  
  
Ian's adrenaline level was off the charts. He had no clue where the new burst of energy was from, but he guessed slyly it had something to do with the woman he was competing against. It had to be. She had more over him they either really knew or understood.  
  
His loyalty to her was also confusing him at the moment. His own body was confusing him. By now he would have already let her win, but something was stopping him and he continued on with game.  
  
245, 259, 268. The cheers had stopped. The crowd stood still mystified. How was it humanly possible? Unknown to them, Ian and Sara were barely just human. Gabriel's mouth had dropped from shock.  
  
275, 282, 299. Bam, bam, bam on the boards in tune with the insanely fast music. The scariest part was that it looked like they were still full of energy. Gabriel cheered for Sara, of course, but even he had to admit that Nottingham was an expert.  
  
302, 311, 325. The end was so close. This is what mattered. Their eyes narrowed as they played on.  
  
334, 347, 350. So close, just a little bit more. Their breathing was ragged and the fast steps were making their heads spin, but they couldn't stop.  
  
355, 360, 369. The moment of truth was upon them.  
  
370!  
  
The game ended. The crowd let out a huge cheer. As soon as the action was apparently over, most left. But a few lingered to see if another competition would start.  
  
The scores came out to be an equal. Both had gotten a perfect score. The game ended in a tie. Sara was satisfied and went to step off the platform, only to find that her legs were too tired to carry her weight.  
  
Ian caught her by wrist and helped her to stand up right. Even with his help, she didn't have the strength. She leaned on him and used him as a support.  
  
In reality, Ian was just as tired as she was, but he could still walk. So he let her lean on him till he got her somewhere stable.  
  
Gabriel came up next to them and passed her another soda. She gulped it down. Gabriel picked up her other arm and helped haul Sara to a bench.  
  
The three sat on the bench, Ian and Sara both out of breath. When she finally had some control over her actions, she turned to Ian.  
  
"Good game." She reached to shake his hand. Ian took her hand, turned it, and kissed it. Sara snaked her hand back, but it was obvious she wasn't angry. She was actually smiling. Gabriel saw it and gave him kudos for the gentleman thing that apparently was winning his friend over.  
  
She shook her head at him and then leaned back. "We need a rematch."  
  
"Whenever you wish, Sara."  
  
"Then don't expect it any time soon." Sara checked her watch. 1:11 a.m. Damn, and she had work later on today. Sara tied to stand, but her legs were still failing her.  
  
"Boys, you two are going to have to help me back to my place. I can't walk."  
  
Gabriel fidgeted in his seat. Too much soda + too little game play = One very hyperactive Gabriel. It didn't help that the red head that was sitting opposite him on the other bench was smiling at him.  
  
"Hey chief, can we stay another hour before we drag you home?" Sara turned to him, but the red head had taken over. He hadn't even glanced over to Sara when he had made the comment.  
  
"Gabe, I see that you like the little underage over there, but I need to go to work in the morning. We need to go." Gabriel glanced at her, then the red head, who was beckoning him to come over. He shrugged his shoulders at Sara.  
  
"C'mon, Sara. I'm only human. Nottingham can take you home. Right?" Ian didn't answer for a moment, but then said  
  
"I can, if that is Sara's wish." She was stuck in the little arrangement.  
  
"See, Sara. Let me stay, please?" Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Go. do what you do with girls." She weakly waved her hand and he was off.  
  
"Thanks chief. See ya."  
  
Sara turned to Ian. "Well, time to turn in. Help me up."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her up a little too hard. She almost collided into him.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured as she straightened out.  
  
"Just get me home, Nottingham."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Damn!" Sara yelled as she saw the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. She sighed as her gaze moved to the stairs. Eleven stories up with her legs all not working.  
  
Ian hesitated before making his next comment. "Uh, Sara. There is an easier way if you are up for it. It won't be so hard on your legs."  
  
She shrugged. "Sure, fine. What is it?"  
  
Without much of a warning, he lifted her up off the ground and started up the steps. There wasn't much Sara could do about it, and was saving her pain, so she closed her mouth and let him carry her.  
  
He was thankful that she was light. They would be screwed if she wasn't. They moved on in silence till they got to the front door. He set her down and she unlocked the door.  
  
She stumbled into her apartment, exhausted. She didn't notice that he had followed her in and shut the door. She didn't notice that he was giving her support as she entered her bedroom. And she didn't notice that he helped her into bed, where she lay asleep within seconds.  
  
Ian pulled her comforter around her and watched for a second. Then, from somewhere within himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He immediately pulled back and wondered what the hell happened. He stepped away from the bed and looked down at her.  
  
"Good night, Sara." He didn't notice he had said it out loud. He turned around to leave. He didn't notice the witchblade frown at his exit, nor the way it made Sara twist and turn in her sleep. But he did notice the whisper that reached his ears right before he left.  
  
"Thank you, Ian."  
  
He turned around a second, expecting to see her awake. But no, she was still asleep, turned on her side in the opposite direction. He smirked at her form.  
  
"We need that rematch soon."  
  
  
  
Eli: Okay, how was this? 


End file.
